Handcuffed
by Ilarianto
Summary: What if Red is held in a cell at the Post Office and Lizzie must interrogate him. All that we'd wanted to do to him when we saw him for the first time handcuffed on that chair!


Handcuffed

What if Red is held in a cell at the Post Office and Lizzie must interrogate him. All that we'd wanted to do to him when we saw him for the first time handcuffed on that chair!

Red was still trying to see through the dark, struggling to pull lose the handcuffs from their heavy-iron lock on the cement wall behind him, when the door opened and a bright white light entered the small room

He blinked a few times as he watched the silhouette of a woman step towards him, noticing that behind her two huge figures blocked the only exit. He already knew who she was even before she stopped in front of him . He saw the two burly figures close the door as soon as the light came on and he heard the bolts on it snap back into place.

"Listen, _Lizzie_ " he stressed the title, knowing how much she loved being called that and hoped it would get her to bring her guard down around him just enough for him to make an escape, "you and I both know I have no information to give you."

"You and both know that's a lie, _Reddington_." She whispered his name, knowing how much he hated being called anything other than Red by her, she wanted to show him that she wasn't afraid of him, that she was the one who was going to be in control here.

He narrowed his eyes. He was annoyed that she used his name, yes, but mostly he was considering what her game was going to be. "You know I would never lie to you!" He said.

She said nothing to him in response. There wasn't really a point in answering him so she didn't bother. She wasn't here to listen to his lies or play _his_ games.

"Not much of a talker today, are you, Lizzie?" A playful smirk pulled at his lips.

She took a deep breath resisted the urge she had to bite her lip. If she had to pick Red's most attractive feature she would definitely choose his lips and whenever he smiled like that they were even more irresistible than normal.

"No, huh?" He said in response to her silence. He had noticed the sudden change in the way she was composing herself, even though the change had been so brief that if he had chosen that moment to blink he could have missed it. "You are here to take information out of me, then?"

"Not entirely." She told him.

"Then what, if may I ask -" Before he could finish she had crossed the distance between them and pulled his lips to hers. It was a rough, brief, kiss and when she pulled away glaring at him, her eyes full of a mix of lust and fierce determination .She tryed to stay in control of the situation, he wondered for a moment if this was her play –. Then he realized what was actually going on here. That change in her composure earlier was definitely because of something he did. Upon realizing this that smirk crossed his face again.

"Well, now, that was definitely not what I was expecting." He said with amusement laced in his voice.

"If you think that's surprising you won't even believe what I'm going to tell you next." She said.  
The smirk dropped from his face and his usual business demeanor returned.

"Let's just say I'm going to let you out of here -"

"Why." The word came out sharp. It wasn't a question, it was a demand. No matter how badly he wanted to get out he wouldn't go along with letting her release him without knowing why.

"Because I want to, Red." She said like it was nothing, as if a FBI agent telling a criminal that she wanted to release him from captivity was no different from ordering a drink.

"Why." Her answer wasn't good enough for him.

"I have developed a dangerous... _interest_ in you,Red, and I do not want to see you hanged for your crimes."

He had to admit, of all the women he's dealt with over the years he was glad that it was this particular one who had taken "interest" in him. He would be kidding himself if he said he hadn't noticed her shaped body, the way her dark hair always fell perfectly to her shoulders, her vivid blue eyes that usually glared daggers at him. He would be kidding himself if he said the thought of having her ,never crossed his mind.

"So, due to your _'interest'_ you're just letting me go? How sweet." He was grinning now. He'd get to go free and maybe some time in the future he'd be able to pay her a little visit and she'd let him willingly.

"Not, 'just' letting you go, Red. You're going to do something for me first." She stepped closer to him and undid the buttons of his shirt.

It wasn't done in a rushed, like others had done to him so many times he'd lost count, but was done slowly and carefully, as if she were an artist perfecting the details of a painting. He watched her delicate hands work at the shirt almost in a memorized fashion. She had finished with the final button, but he was still staring, not yet finished processing how perfectly she'd undid his shirt, and placed two fingers under his chin to tilt his head up so that he was looking her in the face.

"You're going to cooperate or you're not going to get out, understand?" She knew that this was foolish and dangerous. Oh ...If her treachery was discovered ...

This had to be done carefully to ensure that she was not suspected in aiding his escape. Perhaps that is why she'd decided to risk everything all at once – letting Red go, and having some fun with him.

"Oh, I am definitely willing to cooperate with you, Lizzie." There was that smirk again; that smirk that drove her insane more times than she cared to admit.

She gripped under his chin and pulled his lips to hers. This time he wasn't too stunned to kiss her back and when his tongue touched her lips she wasted no time in parting them and allowing him access to her mouth. As they kissed – rough, almost violent kisses with each of them fighting for dominance – she heard the chains snap. She'd allow him the use of his hands, just not quiet yet.

He felt the metal cuffs cut into the skin of his wrists. He wanted so badly to be able to use his hands to grab her, to touch her, to undress her the way she had undone his shirt, but the cuffs were still on him and he was at her mercy until they were removed. It was then that he realized he was not the one in control of this situation he had found himself in. He was a man who got off on being the dominant one and did not take being dominated lightly. There was a reason he was good at his job, and it wasn't from being controlled. The fact that he was being dominated by a woman who was supposed to work with his enemies enraged him. He bit her lip very hard to express his lack of control.

As soon as she felt the sting of his teeth pierce her lip she put her hand to his throat and pushed him back against the wall. Running her tongue over her bottom lip she tasted her blood. He'd bitten her so hard he drew blood!

He was a little annoyed at how easily she'd pinned him against the wall as he wanted nothing more than to be able to use his hands to grab her by the hair and hang her against the wall. He wanted to be able to take her and hold her there, be able to toy and play with her until she was begging for him to give her a release, and he couldn't stand that the role was reversed.

"Have I been uncooperative?" He asked her. There was a slight edge to his voice and she noticed how he was obviously angry at the fact that she was in control.

"Not at all, Red, in fact I quite like biting." she smiled

He was so angry that he couldn't ignore the tightening sensation in his pants

"Are you enjoying this ?." a crooked smile played on his face.

"You have no idea." She kept him against the wall but she went back to kissing him.

He was able to taste her blood for a moment, but he didn't really mind. His body had become very sensitive and as she pushed the shirt from his shoulders, she continued to press him on the wall, goosebumps erupted all over his arms.

"Enjoying yourself, Reddington?" she laughed as she felt the goosebumps on his skin.

"If you keep calling me that I'm going to kill you." He told her.

"Is that anyway to thank me for letting you go?" She asked. He felt her nails drag down the skin of his chest and stomach before she moved to undo the button and zipper of his trousers in the same slow, meticulous way she'd undid his shirt.

"Free me and I'll thank you properly." His voice was husky with lust and still retained all the danger he was known to possess. The mix of the two turned her on and she felt herself getting wetter.

"Oh, I will, but you need to let me have my fun fist." She smiled at him as she lowered herself to her knees.

He was glad that her eyes were focused on the task of slowly dragging his pants to his ankles, carefully making sure she dragged her nails down the sensitive flesh of his thighs, so that she didn't notice the way he'd licked his lips, or the way his chest heaved as he took a deep breath to try and keep himself composed. She was impressed with the muscle tone of his legs, she hadn't taken him to be the muscular type, but his legs were perfectly toned nonetheless. When she'd reached his ankles she let go of trousers and placed her hands on the band of his boxer-briefs. His arousal was obvious, now, and she was surprised to see how big he was. She glanced up toward his face and found that he was now starring at her intently. He exhaled loudly. She was smiling again, her eyes still on his for the moment, and he bit his lip briefly.

She stood again. She ran a finger over his lips, lingering over the scar on his neck. She replaced her finger with her lips and gently sucked the area the scar was in. the memory of how she had left him this scar had tormented her dreams for reasons that now she understands.

As she gently sucked on his lip she ran her hands down his torso, hooked her fingers into the waistband of his underwear, pushed them down to release his cock, and then began running her fingers over the hard lenght. Her actions made Red gasp, despite his best efforts to keep from giving her that satisfaction .

She smiled at him, took his lips in hers once more, gripped his cock in her hand and began to slowly pump him. As she did he pulled away from her lips and moved to the crook of her neck. He kissed the spot near her lobe hungrily for only a moment before biting her as roughly as he had her lip. She gasped and he took pride in the fact that he was able to bring her to that point even without the use of his hands. Her grip on his cock tightened and she ran her thumb over the head before continuing to pump him. In response to her increased attentions he kissed her neck, jawline, and shoulders, alternating between hard kisses, sucks, and hard bites, occasionally biting hard but the harder the bite the more she seemed to enjoy it.

When she couldn't take him biting her anymore (not that she wasn't enjoying it, it was just that she was enjoying it too much and she didn't want to be pushed too far yet) she slowly lowered herself back to her knees, kissing down his body as she went, licking one of his hardened nipples, and paying special attention to his belly button for a few moments before continuing. When she'd reached his cock she quickly flicked her tongue over the tip just once.. She smiled briefly before licking from his base to his head.

He wanted her to wrap that pretty mouth of hers around his cock already. He wanted to tell her that if she didn't put her mouth on him soon that he'd ring her neck or bite her so hard that she wouldn't enjoy it. But he knew that threatening her would get him absolutely nowhere, Besides, getting off wasn't the only thing at stake here.

"What do you want me to do, Red?" She asked, almost as if she knew what he was thinking.

"You know damn well what I want you to do." His voice sounded too shaky to his ears, she was getting to him and he hated it.

"No. I need you to tell me." She told him.

"Fuck." he whispered. She was going to make him beg her, wasn't she. "Suck my cock."

"I'm sorry?" She asked, pretending she hadn't heard him.

"I said, 'suck my cock.'". He repeated.

"Say it, Red." She demanded.

He would have killed her if he'd been in control. He would have ripped her apart.

"Suck my cock, _please_." He spat the word. Raymond Reddington does not beg, but she had made him.

That was all she needed him to say. She wrapped her mouth around his cock, taking as much of him in as she could, and sucked as she pulled him back out of her mouth. He moaned again, and she put only his head back in her mouth so that she could lick the tip as she sucked. He bucked into her mouth, unable to handle how she was teasing him. She would have stopped then and told him to behave, but she liked the taste of him and didn't want to stop. Instead she let him thrust into her mouth as she placed one hand on his hip to keep him from trying to choke her, and used her free hand to tease his balls.

He let out another whimper when he felt her fingers gently squeeze his balls. He wanted to take her, he wanted to make her choke on his length, and he wanted to torture her all at the same time. The only thing he could do, however, was just let her continue her ministrations on his throbbing cock –he had no other choice.

She stopped suddenly. She stood up, and Red watched her, wide-eyed and angry for stopping, as she began to undress. She did it slowly and

Her breasts were the first things she exposed completely to him, and he licked his lips. He wanted to pull each nipple into his mouth and taste it. He wanted to bite and suck them until every flick of his tongue caused her pain. When she removed her pants and panties, standing naked before him, he wondered how the hell he was going to be able to keep himself from coming then and there.

"I'm going to release your wrists now, Red, but remember – cooperate or you won't able to pass those guards upstairs." She warned him.

He didn't answer, he didn't need to, he knew he was going to listen to her. He knew he was going to fuck her so hard she regretted ever having controlled him, and she was going to let him go anyway.

She reached for her keys and she pressed her naked body against his, feeling his cock against her stomach, and freed him from the handcuffs. As soon as the metal released it's grip on his wrists he grabbed her by the neck and spun her around so that she was the one pinned against the wall.

"How dare you." He whispered in her ear.

"How dare I what? Red?" she asked in a low voice.

He didn't answer her, instead he used his foot and free hand to spread her legs. He inserted two fingers deep inside her wet cunt and trusted vigorously and using his thumb to stroke her clit as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. When she began whimpering he kissed down her stomach and removed his fingers from her cunt. She cried out at the lack of contact and he was happy to know that he was the one in control now. He used his hands to spread her thighs apart even more before using his fingers to spread open the lips of her cunt. She was breathing heavily now and so was he. Without wasting any more time he let his tongue lap at her spread cunt. She cried out and he released her thigh only to place his fingers in her mouth to keep her from being too loud. She placed her fingers in his soft short hair and tried to pull him closer to her body when he began sucking on her clit..

Her body began shaking, she was so close, and when he noticed he stopped as suddenly as she'd stopped when she was sucking him moments before.

" _Fuck!_ " she said when the contact was broken.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her down. He positioned himself on his knees behind her and spread her legs apart. He ran his hand over the curve of her ass as he asked, "What do you want me to do?".

She knew what he wanted to hear and she was too far gone at this point to keep going for the power play. She'd realized she'd lost it, as she knew she would, the moment she undcuffed him.

"Oh, Red, fuck me. _Please_." She begged.

"Happily." He grabbed her hips and thrust into her deeply from behind.

"Oh _fuck_ , Red." she moaned.

He was thrusting into her as fast and as hard as he could. They both wanted it rough. Their moans and the sound of their skin making contact were the only sounds in the small room. When he was close he stopped only long enough to flip her on to her back and hook her legs over his shoulders. He wanted to bury his cock in her cunt as deep as he possibly could when he came. He gripped her hips again and his thrusts became erratic.

" _Fuck_." he whispered.

She reached down, using her fingers to rub her clit .

"Oh god," she moaned, "Red!."

He placed his wrist in her mouth to keep her from screaming when she came. She bit down so hard on his already battered wrist that it was now her turn to draw blood from him, but he didn't feel pain this time because of all the pleasure his body was dealing with. The feeling of her walls milking his throbbing cock as she came was enough to push him over the edge. He turned his head and bit into her thigh to keep himself quiet as he came, spilling his seed inside her.

When he was finished he pulled out of her and watched her for a moment kissing her lips. It was almost funny to think that when this whole thing started she was the one in control!

He leaned over again her and placed a deep kiss on her lips.

"Now, ... my release?" He asked. No matter what, he was always a business man first.

"Yes, Red, I'm going to let you go." she smiled. "Thank you for your cooperation."

Fin.


End file.
